Freedom comes at a price final version
by darkfiregoddess666
Summary: When Vicky gets sick, Timmy wishes for a new babysitter. To his surprise Chip comes to take care of him. Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda think that this weekend is going to rock. That is untill the meet a mysterious girl on the run. Full Summary inside


Me: Hello this is my first shot at a fairly oddparents fanfic. Note this is the real story

Zeke: Why?

Me: What do you mean why?

Zeke: Why you writing a story?

Me: Cause I want to. Oh yeah here's the full summary of the story.

When Vicky gets sick, Timmy wishes for a new babysitter. To his surprise Chip Skylark comes to take care of him. Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda think that this weekend is going to rock. That is untill the meet a mysterious girl on the run. Who is she? What are the secrets of her past? Why are the police after her? And how does she know Jorgen? Timmy and Chip must work together with this new girl to clear her name and find her a home. But it won't be easy, however they'll always have help from our faveriote fairies. And Timmy has to make the ultimate choice between friends and loved ones. Read to find out more. Chip/OC, Jorgen/OC(Friendship), Cosmo/Wanda in later chapters.

Me: Well anyways on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own fairly oddparents or any show for that matter. I do however own my O.C.

**YELLING**

_THOUGHT_

_**WRITING**_

Timmy couldn't believe his ears, Vicky was in the hospital. His parents told him that she needed her tonsils removed and she would be in the hospital for the weekend. Timmy grinned from ear to ear. Finally he was free of that evil witch. "Cosmo, Wanda did you hear that? No Vicky to torment me this weekend. "Timmy cheered after his parents left. His fairy godparents appeared over his fishbowl. "Hey Timmy are you sure you should be so happy, "Wanda asked. Cosmo and Timmy looked at her like she was insane. "Of course I should be happy. Now I wish for a **SUPER COOL, SUPER NICE** new babysitter," Timmy yelled. Cosmo and Wanda fired up their wands. Poof suddenly the doorbell rang. Followed by the shrieks of his mother and oddly enough his father.

Timmy rushed downstairs only to see the one and only Chip Skylark standing in his doorway. He ran through the nearest door. " Cosmo, Wanda why did you bring him?" Timmy asked pacing. Cosmo looked confused. "But we and by we I mean Wanda thought you liked Chip." He said hoping he was right. "I do but Chip is a star. He doesn't have time to watch me." Timmy stated, he heard footsteps. "Timmy come out of the closet and say hello to your new temporary babysitter." His mom said standing outside the door. Timmy left the closet and went downstairs. "Hey little buddy." Chip greeted with a flashing smile. Timmy's dad almost fainted only to be caught by his mom. "Well dear we have to go now. We'll be home on Monday. Have fun and no breaking anything." His mom said while dragging her now unconscious husband to the car. Timmy looked at Chip. Five minutes passed. "So Timmy you wanna go to the beach?" Chip asked uncomfortable with the silence. Timmy nodded and ran upstairs. "Wow this weekend is gonna rock! " He cheered; Cosmo and Wanda nodded in agreement.

About fifteen minutes later they were at the beach. Oddly it was completely deserted. "Hey where is everyone?" Timmy asked looking around. Chip who was setting up looked around. "Oh I rented out the beach while you were upstairs." He said looking out at the ocean. Timmy went to the water. As he played he swore he heard a small voice. Without warning a hand shot up out of the water. Timmy jumped out of his skin and ran back to shore. "Chip there is someone in the water." He yelled. Chip got up and the two of them looked out towards the shore. Suddenly a girl came out of the water. She looked odd to say the least. She wore a grayish dress with a few holes. Her body looked thin and small and quite pale. Her black hair hung soaked around her shoulders and her light honey eyes darted back and forth. She ran to shore. She started to shake her head in distress. "Hey who are you?" Chip asked defensively. The girl looked up. Without a word she tried to run off only to be caught by Chip. "Let go of me! Who are you?" She yelled struggling to break free. After a while she gave up. Sitting crossed legged. "Now what is your name? " Chip asked relived that she had stopped trying to bite him. She looked up and stared at the two boys. A smile slowly crept across her face. "I don't know." She said shyly. "What do you mean you don't know?" Both boys asked now really confused. "I don't know who I am. But they called me Kyra.." She said, Chip stood up and introduced himself. "Hi I'm Chip Skylark and this is my little buddy Timmy" He said holding out his hand. The girl shook both of their hands. "Can you remember anything about your past?" Timmy asked finally getting the courage to speak. A look of fear crossed the girl's eyes. "Yeah a littel. But is there a place we can go to talk in private?" She asked looking around in fear. "We can go back to my house. " Timmy suggested, they all agreed on that.

Another fifteen minutes and they were back home. "Would it be OK if I took a quick shower?" Kyra asked, Timmy nodded and showed her to the bathroom. She got a towel and closed the door. Timmy went downstairs. "She seems nice." He said taking a seat. Chip looked up. "Yeah and cute uh I mean shy." He said a faint blush creeping over his face. Timmy laughed a little inside. "Oh no I just realized she probably doesn't have anymore clothes." Timmy said in a panic. Chip got up and went to his suitcase. "No problem I let her use some of mine." He said running upstairs to put the clothes outside the door. He came back downstairs and started to play a video game with Timmy. Ten minutes passed. Kyra got out of the shower. _Ah it feels so good to be clean again. _She sighed. Wrapping a towel around her she peeked outside. On the ground she saw a large white t shirt, a red jacket, blue jeans and a black belt. She went back inside to change. Quickly reading the note that fell to the floor. **_Kyra, Thought you might need some clothes. Signed Chip._** She would have to thank him. The clothes were a bit to large for her but they were comfortable.

She went downstairs. Hearing footsteps Chip paused the game. He looked up blushing. Kyra smiled at him and sat down. "Now I was going to tell you what I remember about my past. But before I start please do not interrupt." She said. Chip went to sit at her feet and Timmy followed. "You see . . ." Suddenly there was a knock on the door Followed by voices. "Open up it's the police," they said. Kyra panicked "Please get rid of them. I don't want to go back there please. I'll explain it all later I promise. Just get rid of them." She pleaded holding onto Chip's collar. He nodded and went to the door. As she hid in the closet praying that the black haired teen could get rid of the cops.

Me: He He cliff hanger.

Zeke: Why you so mean?

Me: I'm not I ran out of ideas for now. By the way Cosmo and Wanda

will play an important part next chapter. Well R&R bye bye P.S. I'm sorry to anyone that kept on getting emails saying this story was up. I was having problems. But this was the real deal.


End file.
